Going Back To Maddness
by DontFightTheNight
Summary: After her first visit to Wonderland Alice has spend much of her time in Prison, finding getting used to normal life different. Her life in prison has changed the woman drastically, and when she finds her way back, all hell breaks loose.


Alice turned over on her bed. Not wanting to get up, but being forced to.

"You! Come on! I don't have all fucking day!" She peeked over her shoulder, glaring at the correction officer in his nice uniform holding the cell door open for her.

"I'm coming." She grumbled, wrapping her fingers in the chains that dangled from her wrists so that the harsh shackles didn't cut her skin up anymore. Her thin pale wrists were already riddled with sores from them, and they stung constantly, but she might be able to prevent any more sores by holding the bulk of the chains in her hands.

Grabbing her shoulder once she got closer, the correction officer grabbed her shoulder and shoved her forward, sending the smaller woman stumbling forward and into the safety rail across from her cell. The woman rounded on the correction officer, sending him a nasty glare, but no letting him know that she had hurt her ankle when she stumbled.

"I'll fucking rip that smirk off of your face one of these days." She growled, standing straight and proud, waiting for him to give her another command.

"You know, I don't think you will, princess." He chuckled, placing the bottom of his baton at the base of her spine, pushing her forward, "Now, time to get all squeaky clean."

For a moment, her eyes widened at his words. He was taking her to the showers? But she had already showered today... Her face set again in grim hatred for the officer and her situation. He was going to do it again. That's all she was to him anyway, a little sex doll for him to use whenever he pleases. Its not like anyone cared. She was in here for life for the murder of her mother and father, why would anyone care that she was raped nearly every day by the man that was supposed to take care of her and guide her.

Other inmates pounded on the bars with anything they could find, most calling out obscenities at her, she was the only female in this cell block after all, some went as far as to reach through the bars and try to grab her. She could feel their fingertips graze her loose clothing and hands grope against her breasts or butt. This was disgusting.

"Keep going sweetheart. I have a little surprise for you." She could feel the officer's eyes on her as she walked. She could sense his sick smile as his tiny dick got hard in his pants.

"I think little is still too big to describe you, sir. I would need a microscope to see that thing. I never even feel it when you're flopping around on top of me." The woman's hands twisted around the chains that bound her, readying herself for him to lash out. And he did, swiftly the baton that he carried left her spine and was struck upon the side of her head. She stumbled again, her vision was blurred and she suddenly felt dizzy. Alice found that it was very hard to remain walking forward on her already injured ankle. Still, she made no noise besides a growl when the thick plastic hit her soft skin.

"You'll fucking pay for that." He spat behind her, replacing the baton at her spine and digging into her back.

The woman was forced to walk faster to get away from the pain of the baton in her back. Which got them to their destination faster. The showers. A vast empty room with lime stained tile floors and walls and leaky pipes.

"Take off your clothes." Ordered the officer.

"Take off my shackles." Retorted Alice.

The officer buttoned the gun holster at his side, gripping the gun firmly.

"I said to take off your clothes." He ordered, nodding to the gun.

She was beat, and complied so that she didn't get shot. Her hand drifted up to the zipper in the middle of her chest. Her long fingers pulling the zipper slowly, not wanting to have him do this to her again. The zipper went from her chest to just above the crotch. The arms also had zippers so the inmates could remove their clothing with their shackles on. Those were the next things she unzipped.

The jumpsuit fell to the ground and the woman stepped out of it grudgingly. Now, she stood in front of him with only her panties and a plain white tank top on.

The officer grinned, stroking the bulge in his pants with hand.

"Goood." He breathed, "Now, take of the shirt."

Alice glared at the grey tile in front of her, not wanting to look at him any more. Her hand slid up, removing the shirt to reveal her bare chest.

Suddenly, the officer was next to her. He had drawn his knife and cut off the underwear that clung to her hips. She gasped as she felt the cold steal graze against her skin. The panties fell to join the pile of clothing on the floor.

The man reached his hand down and placed the knife back in his belt before unzipping the fly of his pants and taking out his penis.

Alice squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, not wanting to show weakness, but at the same time not wanting to be raped by him again.

Then she felt him reach behind his back. The woman opened her eyes in confusion, just to see him bring a large vibrating dildo out from the extra pouch on his belt.

"What the fuck?" She said, not even realizing she was talking. The man just laughed at her confusion.

"I told you I had a surprise." He commented, thrusting the toy between her legs and turning it on. She gasped as it vibrated against her sensitive clitoris, sending waves of endorphins through her body. Her legs shook, wanting to take her down to the ground. She had never felt the feeling of a vibrator before. She was still a virgin when she was sent to prison.

"Stop it." She gasped, not knowing what else to say. To retort, the man began to stroke the toy against her vagina. Alice squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block the feeling out, but she couldn't. Soon, her legs went weak and she knelt to the floor. The officer went with her, keeping the dildo between her legs. Rubbing it against her clitoris and opening of her vagina.

He could feel her growing wet, her pussy begging him for more. Soon, her juices ran onto his hand and fingers, he smiled his dick throbbing with anticipation.

With a push, he re-positioned the woman in front of him on her hands a knees. He kept the vibrator on her clit as he pushed his fingers into her dripping pussy. Alice clenched her teeth, forcing the moan at her lips to go away. She was not going to give him any satisfaction. With a single motion, he fingered her and kept the vibrator massaging her clit.

Alice began to get the slightest bit proud of herself for not making any noise during this process, but her pride was soon ripped from her as he moved behind her and thrust his thick penis inside of her. Not expecting it, she gasped and moaned loudly.

The officer was bent over her, thrusting into her, but keeping the vibrator at her clit. He thrust hard in a set rhythm. That rhythm and the dildo ebbing her closer to climax. She was scared, not wanting him to know how good this felt. She didn't hold back the noises now, she couldn't, and she got louder the closer she got to climax.

"Stop..." She panted as he began to speed up.

"Mmmm, I don' t think so. Your pussy is so wet. I wouldn't even think about stopping now." The officer thrust faster into her, fucking her hard. The woman's moans echoing in the shower room.

Finally it happened, she felt the orgasm begin deep inside her, and as soon as it reached the surface, she practically screamed. The feeling was wonderful, dopamine erupting in her body.

"That's right you slut." He said, not stopping his thrusting, but taking the vibrator from her clit and placing it at the opening off her butt.

"No please!" She begged, "Not there!"

She heard a chuckle come from him as he began to push the vibrator into her ass. The pain was evident, but the vibrating made the pain feel a little better. And soon, he was fucking her vagina, while moving the vibrator in her ass. The feeling was different, and she hated that it came from him, but it felt good, too. Soon, she forgot her fight to disappoint him.

"Oh god..." She panted, "Please don't stop..." Her moans grew more and more enjoyable as he continued. And she could feel his smile.

Alice was disgusted with herself, but she couldn't think properly right now. All she could feel was the warmth of his body, and the pleasure of his dick and hands.

"Flip me over.." She begged to herself, wanting, for reasons unknown, to be able to see him above her and grasp him with her hands.

With a single motion, the small woman moved forward and turned around, she took his dick in her mouth and sucked the juices from it. At first, he was surprised but soon was very happy of her compliance.

She took his dick deep in her mouth, blowing him the best she could. Leaning forward slightly, he reached to the dildo, and kept it moving in her ass. Alice moaned with his penis in her mouth, before stopping and positioning herself on her back in front of him.

"Please..." She said, still shocked at what she was doing.

The man thrust hard into her again, and she moaned in pleasure, her mind being warped from the feeling of his dick. One hand gripped his wrist, wanting to pull him towards her, while the other hand went to her clit. She rubbed the sensitive area, masturbating while he fucked her.

"You're a fucking whore." He said, a grin on his face.

"No I'm not..." She tried to protest, but moaned louder as he thrust faster.

Soon, he was thrusting into her as fast as he could, preparing himself to cum. Alice threw her arms around his neck and shoulders, pulling him close to her as the pleasure spiked.

"Don't stop!" She moaned, wanting him to never stop fucking her.

They continued like this for only minutes more before he thrust hard into her and paused, a moan leaving his own lips.

Alice could feel the cum shooting inside her, she loved it, and wanted more. The man thrust a few more times before pulling out of her.

Alice lay there, not sure what to do, but feeling so completely disgusted with herself. She could feel the cum running out of her vagina and on to the floor. Her pussy still ached for more, but she never wanted to be touched again.

Her eyes drifted up to the officer. He looked very pleased with himself as he dick dripped cum onto her lower stomach. Then, he took her tank top and cleaned himself on it, staining the garment with his nasty juice.

"I'll step outside the door." He said, standing and re-zipping his fly, "You clean up and we'll go back to your cell." Alice turned her head away from him. He moved to leave, but turned and took the vibrator from her ass. She gasped, a wave of pain and pleasure hitting her again.

"I see you still want more." He laughed, "I'll remember that. I'm sure the other inmates would love to help you." The officer turned and laughed his way out of the shower room.

Alice lay there for a moment, thinking back on what just happened and how gross she felt. Then, she stood, turning on the showerhead closer to her and washing her body.

Once she felt clean, she dressed, but did not move to walk out the door. He was out there, and planning to torture her farther. A rage sparked in her heart as she glared at the doorway. Just then, she heard a voice behind her.

"Pst! Alice! Over here!" Alice turned to find a White Rabbit standing in front of an open door that was not there before.

"Come on!" He whisper-yelled, motioning for her to come to him.

"The White Rabbit..." She whispered, as memories of her last adventure flowed through her mind. It was because of them that she was in prison now.

Well, yes, murdering her parents was the real reason, but she never would have done that if they didn't believe she was making up her stories!

Alice took a small step forward, her chains jingling and rubbing on the tile floor.

"Hurry!" The rabbit called, checking his little pocket watch. "Wonderland is in trouble..." The woman nodded and trotted forward, ducking into the door.

When she entered the new world, the chains and shackles melted from her wrists. She gasped, smiling widely. The first genuine smile in the year that she had been in jail. Her hands rubbed her wrists, her arms feeling so much lighter now that the chains were gone.

Her eyes lifted to the world around her, expecting to find the brilliant green colors of before. The lush plant life with wonderful multicolored flowers, and exotic animals. But that was not what she found before her. Nothing but dirt and the brown skeletons of the dead trees. Everything was dark and dreary. The world around her was dead.

"Rabbit... What happened?" Her eyes fell to him, his nose twitching in the air.

"Wonderland got worse after you left. When the Red Queen was defeated, many other tyrants rose and fought for power. Soon, there were wars everywhere. It killed all the plants and many wildlife. Nearly all of my friends died fighting in the wars. Come on." The Rabbit began moving. Hoping along in front of her. Alice followed grimly, not wanting to see what else was going wrong with the place she thought she had saved.

"The survivors hide in the Red Queen's old castle. Though, it is falling, it is the only safe place left." Alice thought for just a moment on the irony of that statement, and of this entire situation.

Alice followed the White rabbit though what seemed like miles of dead forest. And the farther Alice got from real life, the more she ached to go back.

Hours passed, and finally they arrived at the castle. The two took a back entrance and followed the twisting corridors of the castle to a large central room. Inside the castle, the walls were cracked and chipping. In many places, there wasn't a roof left, and the two had to climb up and over the rubble.

In the central room, the two finally encountered the first light since Alice got here. In the glow of the light, sat a multitude of people. A few that Alice knew, but hardly recognized.

As the entered, a man's head turned and he stood, a look of hope etched into his broken features.

"Alice?" He said, in a voice that was all too familiar to her. For a moment, she stood and stared at him in confusion, until he bent down and plucked a very beat up top hat from the ground, and placed it on his balding head. The woman's eyes widened at the sight, she did know this man!

"Hatter...? Is that you? Oh, goodness, what happened to you?" The woman ran forward and embraced the Hatter. His body was frail, but he still laughed and hugged her back. When they pulled away, the Hatter's smile faded,

"It was the war, Alice. So many awful things happened."

"I'm so sorry, Hatter..."

"Why?" The Hatter was confused, and furrowed his brow as he gazed at her.

"Because, it was because of me that this has happened to you. I killed the queen."

"You couldn't have known."

"But that doesn't make it right."

The Hatter hugged the woman again, holding her tight against his body. At first, feeling the warmth of the Hatter's body was comforting to her, but then it just made her remember the last thing that happened to her in the real world.

Tears in her eyes, she pulled away from him.

"Who else is left... " She asked, the Hatter sitting again.

"Not many." Alice looked to her left as the March Hare stood. His fur was tattered and mangy, and he seemed as though all life was stripped from his thin body. The one thing he seemed to have found, however, was his sanity. Alice smiled at him fondly, but gasped as she noticed the absence of one of his back legs. The hare ignored her gasp, and continued talking,

"Mallyumkun the Door mouse was stepped on during the first war. The Caterpillar died during the second because his forest had been gassed and he refused to leave. Cheshire is still here, but no one quite knows where. He just shows up. There are a few fairies that find us supplies and tell us when it is safe to leave, but they're dying out fast too. " The hare took a step forward, but faltered and stumbled, then sat back down.

"That's all? No one else?" Alice asked, the hare shook his head. The girl sat down sadly, trying her best not to cry.

"So, what do we do?" She asked, and no one spoke. Alice looked around, everyone there looked so lost, so heartbroken.

"Who is doing this?" She asked, only the Hatter was brave enough to speak.

"Right now, the Black Prince won the war. But, soon, someone will challenge him too, and there'll just be another war."

"Has anyone tried talking to him?" Alice stood then, looking over the rag-tag group of misfortunes. A few shook their heads, some did nothing.

"Well, I'm going to!" Alice stomped her foot for emphasis before turning and storming from the castle. Only getting lost once on her way out.

From the ground, Wonderland looked completely alien to what she remembered. Everything was dead and rotting. The smell of decay followed her everywhere she turned. She realized then, that she didn't know where she was going.

"Dammit..." She sighed, walking forward as to not go in circles.

It took her four hours, but finally, she arrived at the edge of a bog, in the center, a large castle made of jet. The black stone shimmering in the fading sunlight.

The woman inspected the bog. It seemed as though there was no way across. The green sludge bubbled and fumed as rotting heads and bodies floated there, tossing up a putrid scent of death.

"Hello!" She called, "Is anyone there?" The woman stood up, trying to look over the wall, which was impossible at her height. Then, a noise was heard, the clanking of metal, before a voice shouted back over the wall.

"Who goes there?"

"My name is Alice!"

"Alice? Like, THE Alice? That killed the queen?"

"Um... Yes?" The woman looked at the top of the wall, hoping to see the source of the voice. Then, all replies stopped, as if the voice was gone.

"Hello?" She called, angry that he would just leave without saying anything to her.

"Hello, miss." A voice came from behind her. She shrieked before turning to find a man standing there.

He was a tall, slender, man. With black eyes and equally black hair. Yet, his skin was fair, the features of his face sharp. He smiled at her then, revealing teeth like those of a shark.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Me? Why, I'm the Prince." He said, a mild look of confusion on his face.

"Don't look at me like I'm daft. I haven't been in Wonderland for a while." Alice glared at him, Prince or not, she was not going to be disrespected.

"Come." He said, his voice full of silky poison. Alice watched as he turned from her and walked off around the side of the castle and bog. After a few moments, Alice followed, not quite knowing why.

As he came into few, she saw him raise a walkway out of the bog and step on to it, then turn and wait for her. Extending his hand, he helped the woman onto the land and the two walked across the bog and into the castle.

The castle was much prettier than the rest of Wonderland. Its ebony pillars rose up to hold the painted ceiling. The black marble floors glistened and shone with care, and the walls were adorned with many tapestries and paintings.

Alice looked around with wonder in her eyes, never before had she seen a place so grand. She stopped for a moment to look and stare, the Prince stopped ahead of her and watched her with an amused look on his lips.

"Do you like it?" He asked, she didn't look at him.

"Oh, yes... Its beautiful." She was still gazing around, "I remember when all of Wonderland was this beautiful. Though, there were more colors." She mused.

"I want you to stay with me." The Prince's words caught Alice of guard. For a moment, she did nothing but stand there until her mind processed what it had just heard. Then, she rounded on him, a confused and angry look in her eyes.

"Stay with you?" She demanded, "Why would I stay with you? Look at all you've done!" The woman's temper rose, but the Prince wasn't phased. She watched as he easily put his hand in his pocket and drew out a black diamond necklace. He gazed at it for a few moments, before taking it to his lips and kissing it.

"Come here, please." The Prince beckoned her by holding out his hand.

"No."

"Please, do not make this a chore."

"Then come and get me!" Alice stood her ground, unaware of the two suits of armor that had come to life from their places and walked up behind her. As the Prince nodded, they easily grabbed her by the arms and carried her to the Prince. Alice struggled in their grasp, her feet not touching the ground.

"Let go of me!" She screamed as she struggled. The Prince moved up to her, tossing the necklace chain around her neck,

"Please sit still." He soothed, "This will go by a lot easier."

"Stop it! Let me go!" The woman thrashed in the armor's metal grip, all to no avail.

Finally, the Black Prince clasped the necklace and allowed it to drop against her chest. Once it touched her fair skin, she stopped struggling. In a daze of pleasure, she stepped down from the armor and stood before the Prince.

"What is your name?" The prince asked, amused.

"Alice." She replied without hesitation, a faint smile on her lips, and glee in her voice.

"And why are you in my castle, Alice?"

"I was coming here to speak with you."

"About?"

"About taking care of the people you rule. My friends are dying."

"Your friends?" At this time, the Prince stepped around Alice, beginning to pace around her in a circle.

"Yes. The Hatter and the Hair. There are others too. Living in the Red Queen's old castle."

"The Red Queen's castle? Now, that place is off limits to civilians. Why are they there?"

"They're hiding from you."

The Prince turned to the suits of armor.

"Find the traitors. Bring them here. " The suits did nothing to acknowledge their Prince but turn and bound of out of the castle.

"Now, Alice, " The Prince began, his silky voice full of splendor, "Will you be my wife and help me Rule Wonderland?"

"I would love to, my lord." Alice smiled widely and curtsied, her voice seductive.

The Prince smirked before turning to a servant that had been standing behind all of them.

"You, find her some new clothes and a sword." The servant nodded, whisking Alice away into a back room.

Alice happily followed the servant, not quite knowing what was going on. All she knew was that a sense of euphoria radiated from the pendant around her neck and into her skin. It spread through her like a drug. Filling her with ecstasy. It felt wonderful, flowing through her chest and into her breasts then down deep inside her to her stomach, then going farther down to her privates. She could feel her vagina getting hot and wet, adding to the good feeling the pendant gave her.

It took her an hour to get correctly fitted into a dress and to find a proper sword for her. By this time, her friends had already been rounded up and gathered into the hall that she had first been brought to. All unaware of what was to come.

The servant lead Alice back down to her Prince. There, he smiled warmly at her, embraced her, before kissing her deeply. The kiss seemed to excite her farther, for the moment his lips touched hers a spark of good feelings spread through her body like poison. The woman pressed against him, nearly begging for more. She didn't even notice her friends watching from the bottom of the stairs until The Prince pulled away. Alice's eyes feel onto those of the Hatter, whom had always loved Alice and, when Wonderland was Wonderland, she had loved him as well.

Alice could see the sorrow in the Hatter's eyes, but his pain did nothing to phase her. She felt nothing but the euphoria of the Prince's lips and the pendant around her neck.

"Now," The Prince began, turning to face the prisoners. "You've agreed to be my wife," At that, everyone who had formerly known Alice stared at her in shock. He was evil, it was obvious, and now she was going to get married to him?

"Alice you can't!" The Hatter called, his defiance was met with a firm hand to the side of his face.

"As I was saying, " The Prince continued. "Before you can become my wife, you have to prove to me that you are loyal. This is your test." He waved at her friends with a flourish of his arm. Alice looked at the group blankly, not really knowing anymore why she should care about their deaths.

She gripped her sword, still deep in the hypnotism of the necklace, and held it at the ready. Stepping forward, she prepared herself to kill all of them.

"Alice please..." The Hare begged,

"This isn't you..." The Hatter continued.

"But it is me." She said with a happy smile on her face, her tone was light and nearly childish. "This has always been me. And now, this is for my husband."

Alice drew back the sword, beginning with the Hatter, she swung and plunged the blade deep into the area between the shoulder and the neck. The Hatter screamed in agony as the blade thumped into his bone. Alice had to jerk a few times before she could pull it out. Blood erupted from the wound, splattering her and the surrounding marble with dark red patterns. Alice marveled at these patterns for a few moments before she drew back again.

"Hold still, please." She said, striking again. This time, the sword sunk halfway into his throat. Unable to scream, the Hatter gurgled for a moment, still painfully alive and aware of what was happening. Alice drew a foot up, kicking the Hatter in his chest to knock him down.

"One!" She called, moving on to the Hare.

The March Hare's eyes where filled with despair, but instead of fighting her, he bowed his head. Allowing her easy access to his throat. She chopped again, this time severing the Hare's head from the neck. Pride washed over the woman, she never thought she would be able to decapitate someone in one swing.

The other watched in horror as the woman moved from person to person counting her victims with glee. Her face and body was splattered with blood, and her eyes held a glimmer of crazed happiness.

When finally all the prisoners were dead, the woman bounced up to her new Husband.

"I did it!" She giggled and he regarded her with a smile on his face.

"Yes you did." He replied, pulling her in close for another kiss. All the blood and gore exciting him. As she braced her body against him, she could feel how excited he was against her stomach. She blushed while kissing him, her had drifting down to rub the bulge in his pants.

He pulled his lips away from her, grinding slightly against her hand and body.

"Frisky?" He asked, smirking, his shark-like teeth showing through his parted lips. Alice only blushed deeper, nodding slightly.

He took her hand and led her, quickly, to his chambers. The huge bed planted in the center of the room. He held her to him, her back against his front, and kissed her neck. Nibbling and pecking his way to her ear. As he did, he walked her forward until they reached the bed.

The Black Prince bent her over the bed harshly. Practically throwing her down. His pants bulged, wanting her, wanting the pleasure of sex, but the Prince had other ideas for this whore.

He fished his hand under her skirts and rubbed her wet, pantie-less, vagina. She took a breath, moaning slightly. While she was occupied, he reached behind him, pulling a dagger from his waistband. As she enjoyed the feeling of him rubbing and fingering her, he reached up around her neck, and slowly dug the blade into her soft flesh.

Alice's breath hitched as she tried to scream, but no sound came out, he dug the blade deeper, severing the precious veins and tendons. Blood erupted from the wound and shot onto the bed, ruining the expensive fabric.

The last thing Alice heard was the laughter of the Black Prince.

The last of the resistance warriors were gone now, he would forever be in power.


End file.
